


Ты и Вы

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: У Нико сегодня день рождения. У меня по этому поводу фик.





	Ты и Вы

**Author's Note:**

> Представим себе АУ, в котором они говорят друг с другом не на немецком, а на английском.

Экран загорелся в, наверное, сотый раз за день. Звук он так и не включал с тех пор как проснулся. Звонки и сообщения с поздравлениями поступали с самого утра, от самых разных людей. Кому-то он отвечал, кого-то игнорировал. Но на всякий случай Нико каждый раз проверял телефон, как будто ждал чего-то.

**Incoming Call  
James R**

О. Сколько сейчас времени в Колумбии? Хамес что, уже проснулся? Нико поспешил ответить на вызов.

\- Сэтан роденан!

\- Что? - переспросил Нико. Может, Хамес позвонил ему во сне? Потому что он не понял ни слова.

\- Эмм... Су-э-э-тан ро-ро-ден-дан..? - неуверенно и чуть запинаясь повторил Хамес.

\- Sretan rođendan? - догадался Нико. - Ты пытаешься поздравить меня?

\- Да! - обрадовался Хамес. - С днем рождения!

\- Спасибо. Это очень... - Нико призадумался на секунду, - мило с твоей стороны.

\- Вы же сейчас не дома. А я дома! И я подумал, что вам бы хотелось услышать что-то домашнее. 

\- Ну тогда можно и по-немецки. Я живу тут так давно, что Германия уже стала для меня домом.

\- Секундочку! 

Нико услышал возню, а потом тихое бормотание Хамеса под нос. Насколько он смог понять там было что-то вроде: "Точно! Как я мог забыть это кошмарное..."

\- Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! - уже вслух, старательно выговаривая согласные, произнес Хамес.

\- Danke, Хамес.

\- Я тут такое нашел! Подарок вам. Но не буду говорить. Это сюрприз! 

\- Не стоило, - сказал Нико, пытаясь звучать серьезно. Что было довольно сложно сделать, ведь он никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Надо же. Хамес не только не забыл его поздравить, но и подарок купил. 

\- Почему? Я же вас люблю. 

Слова подействовали на Нико как удар под дых. 

Да нет, наверняка Хамес что-то другое имел в виду. Английский давался колумбийцу, всю жизнь говорившему на испанском и португальском, довольно тяжело. Превратности перевода, не иначе.

\- Да, - сказал Нико и понял, что это было совсем невпопад. Кажется с языками и пониманием сегодня не клеилось у них обоих.

\- Я соскучился. Тренировки, игры, был очень занят. Домой приехал, тут хорошо. Не замечал. А ваш голос услышал и понял. Соскучился. 

"Что ответить?" едва не запаниковал Нико. Потом решил, что правда лучше всего.

\- Я тоже соскучился, - признался он. - Смотрел твою игру. Интересный матч.

\- Красивый гол, правда? - спросил Хамес кокетливо. 

\- Красивый. 

Перед глазами встал кадр с задравшим футболку Хамесом. Нико зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать этот образ.

\- Я знал, что вам понравится. 

\- Да, - в очередной раз сказал Нико, окончательно путаясь в мыслях. 

\- Еще гол забью - это вам. Думать буду о вас. 

"О _тебе_ " вдруг понял Нико. Кажется, все это время Хамес обращался к нему на "ты". 

\- Главное будь поосторожней. Не забывай, ты мне нужен целый и невредимый, - сказал Нико, попытавшись вернуть разговор в русло, более подходящее им по статусу. 

\- Понял! Буду себя беречь! Хорошего тебе дня и праздника! Жди меня!

\- Жду, - ответил Нико.

Еще четыре дня. Четыре дня, чтобы набраться смелости и спросить, что Хамес имел в виду, когда сказал "люблю".


End file.
